


panic! at the party

by sweet_caroline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, lucas is lucas, renjun is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: Renjun has been crushing on his older brother's best friend Lucas for a while now, so when he gets invited to a party with him what is he supposed to do, say no?





	panic! at the party

Renjun didn’t know when his view on Sicheng’s friend Lucas went from annoyed to adoration. Lucas had been hanging around his house ever since he had become friends with his older brother almost five years before when they were freshmen in high school. Now both Lucas and Sicheng, along with the rest of their friends, were on their second year of college while Renjun was still months away from graduating high school, and yet Lucas is still always at their house. Most of their friends had ended up going to the local university in town so Sicheng hadn’t moved out meaning that he and his friends were always at their house instead of one of the other boy’s cramped dorm rooms. 

Renjun would be fine with having his brother’s friends over if it wasn’t for the fact that they were so loud. Renjun could be in his room with his headphones cranked to the max and he could still hear Lucas’s heart fluttering laugh. The other issue with Sicheng’s friends was Donghyuck was always calling Renjun to ask if Mark was it his house and begging to come over if Renjun said yes. It was pretty annoying to be honest because it was blatantly obvious that both boys liked each other and yet neither said anything. 

The brother’s parents never had a problem with having extra boys in their house, mainly because they were hardly ever there to even know about them. Both of their parents were always busy, either at work or on couples vacations, which both boys would be mad about if they weren’t able to get away with so much when their parents weren’t there. 

Currently, it was a normal Saturday morning for Renjun he had hooked up his phone to the speakers in the living room and had put his favorite Spotify playlist on shuffle before setting up an easel and canvas and spreading an array of colorful paints across the coffee table. Sicheng had been gone when Renjun had woke up that morning so he had taken the opportunity of having the house to himself and decided to paint for a while. 

Renjun loved art and half of his schedule at school were currently art classes since he planned to major in it in college. He usually waited until nobody was home to paint however since it took up so much room and his older brother was usually taking up their whole living room. Once all of his supplies were set up he picked up a brush and started to contemplate what to paint. 

In the end, he decided to paint his best friends Jeno’s cats. He usually didn’t have anything to do with his art when he was done so he decided he might as well give it to his friend. He had finished sketching out his design and was only about a quarter of the way through painting when he heard the front door opening. 

“Renjun?” Sicheng yelled stepping through the front door. “Are you home?”

“I’m in the living room,” He yelled back, slightly annoyed that his painting time was being disrupted. 

“Hey,” Sicheng said finding his younger brother surrounded by art supplies in their living room. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Renjun asked not even turning around from his painting. 

“Well right now I’m admiring your cats,” A deep voice replied that was definitely not his older brother. Renjun let out a startled squeak before turning around to find the one and only Lucas looking him up and down, he suddenly felt very self-conscious in his leggings and paint covered sweatshirt. 

“Oh, um, hey Lucas,” Renjun stuttered cringing at how awkward he sounded. 

“Hey Junnie, are these your plans for the day?” Lucas asked gesturing to the painting. 

“Yeah kinda, I might be going over to Chenle’s tonight.”

“Well, what would it take for you to go to a party with us tonight?”

“What Lucas, no, we're not taking my little brother to a college party,” Sicheng said rolling his eyes and plopping down on the couch and pulling Lucas down with him.

“Oh come on, he’s a senior just think of it as training for next year. Besides, it’s not like your going to get in trouble. Aren’t your parents in like Brazil?”

“Italy,” Both the brothers responded in unison. 

“Oh right yeah, so Renjun what do you think, want to go to a party?”

Renjun contemplated for a while mixing together paints to distract himself from the two older boys stares. “Ok, I’ll go,” He finally sighed, he better not regret this. 

***

Renjun regrets agreeing to this. 

The party was already in full swing by the time the three boys arrived immediately making their way through the cramped living room to the kitchen where the rest of their group of friends were waiting for them. Lucas had handed a drink to Renjun which was immediately taken out of his hands as Sicheng sent a glare at the boy who just laughed in response. 

“Come on Sicheng it’s a party loosen up at least let him have one,” Jaehyun, one of Sicheng’s other friends, said the rest of the group cheered in agreement.

“But he’s a baby,” Sicheng argued ruffling his hand through his younger brother’s hair causing Renjun to whine and push him away, not wanting Lucas to see him as a child.

“Jesus Sicheng you were drinking way before he was, now come on let him try it,” Jungwoo whined. 

“Fine, he can drink it, but if he gets drunk you’re all in charge of taking care of him,” Sicheng glared handing the plastic cup back to Renjun.

Renjun looked at the contents of the cup starting to think maybe he shouldn’t drink it, but all of his brother’s friends were looking at him in anticipation. He took a deep breath before bringing the cup up to his mouth and taking a small sip causing the whole group to cheer and Lucas to ruffle a hand through his hair. 

Over the next twenty minutes, the group started to split up, some making excuses to go dance, some being pulled away to talk to other people, and some were obviously just going to make out. Sicheng had been pulled away by Yuta to dance, but not before yelling back at Lucas to take care of his precious brother. 

Lucas turned towards him causing Renjun to divert his attention from starting at Lucas to look at his shoes. “So what do you think of your first college party?” Lucas asked smirking down at the smaller boy. 

“Well, I haven’t really done much besides listen to you guys talk,” Renjun laughed taking another gulp of his drink, cringing as it burned his throat. 

“Oh well we can’t have that,” Lucas said taking the now empty cup out of the smaller boys hands and setting it down on the counter. “Come on let’s dance.”

“No thanks,” Renjun blushed.

“What come on it’ll be fun,” Lucas grinned gently tugging on the younger boy’s wrist.

“Sorry I can’t dance and I really don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“Renjun come on, party dancing isn’t even dancing it’s just jumping and swaying. Besides even if you do embarrass yourself everyone here is too drunk to remember. Don’t you want to dance with me?” Lucas asked cocking his head to the side and imitating a child doing puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, but I get to stop whenever I want if I don’t like it,” Renjun pouted. 

“Of course Junnie, I wouldn’t force you to do something that you don’t want to do. Now come on let’s have some fun.”

Lucas grabbed the smaller boy’s hand, causing Renjun to blush, and pulled him towards the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room. Renjun blushed harder when he noticed all the couples grinding against each other. No, nope, no way he was not doing that with Lucas so he abruptly stopped walking causing his hand to fall out of Lucas’s grasp. 

Renjun didn’t feel so good all of a sudden. He knew that there wasn’t that much alcohol in that cup, but suddenly he didn’t feel in control anymore. Without Lucas’s touch to ground him, he started to panic, his vision started to blur and he started to feel nauseous. He didn’t know where his brother was and he couldn’t see Lucas anymore and he didn’t want to be here anymore. 

He could feel people brushing past him as they walked by and the contact just made him panic more. His breathing was suddenly labored and his eyes went glassy, he wanted Sicheng, he wanted to go home, he wanted Lucas. 

***

When Lucas lost Renjun in the crowd he didn’t know what to do. Renjun was a small boy and when he realized he wasn’t holding onto his hand anymore, the boy had already been swallowed into the crowd. His short height made him impossible to see over all the dancing bodies. He knew he would be in some pretty deep shit with Sicheng if he found out about him losing his little brother, but he was also immensely worried by what would happen to Renjun if he didn’t find him. 

Renjun had never been to a party before, and while Lucas knew he was almost an adult and definitely could take care of himself, he also knew how shy and timid Renjun could be and how awful college kids could be. Suddenly he regretted bringing Renjun to the party. 

He’d just wanted a chance to dance with the boy he’d been crushing on for a little over a month now, but now he’d lost the boy and he was starting to panic. 

He started pushing through the crowd of people to the spot where he’d last seen Renjun, but either the boy had moved or the crowd had pushed him away cause Renjun was gone. When Lucas finally found the boy fifteen minutes later he curled up in a ball in the corner of the living room. 

“Renjun, hey I’m so sorry are you ok?” Lucas asked squatting down in front of the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, but that just caused the smaller boy to flinch. When Renjun picked his head up his breathing was rapid and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. “Hey, woah Renjun what’s wrong?” No response. “Hey Renjun, I’m going to take us outside alright, is it ok if I pick you up?”

Renjun didn’t respond but he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and nodded his head. So, Lucas picked up the smaller boy, his arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. When they made their way into the empty backyard Lucas set the boy down on the stairs and took a seat behind him pulling him so Renjun’s back was pressed against his chest. 

“Renjun hey it’s ok I’m here. Can you try to breathe for me? Just match me ok,” Lucas started to take deep breaths rubbing circles into the smaller boys hip trying to get him to breathe normally. Lucas knew that if the boy didn’t calm down he’d have to call Sicheng to help, something he really didn’t want to do. So, when the boys breathing finally went back to normal and his head lulled back against Lucas’s shoulder he sighed in relief. 

The crying must have really tired the smaller boy out because he was dead asleep against Lucas’s chest. Lucas was glad the boy was ok, but he was so mad at himself for hurting the poor boy that he cared so much about. Lucas stayed with Renjun continuing to rub circles into his hips and whispering reassurances into his ears. 

Around twenty minutes later Renjun woke up, at first he was comfortable in the warmth he was surrounded and the quiet music drifting around him, but when he realized where he was he startled. Pulling away from Lucas he started to slip down the stairs before arms wrapped around him pulling him back to his seat. 

“Woah hey, you’re ok it’s just me,” Lucas laughed into his ear. “Are you feeling better now? Do you need anything? Water?”

Renjun blushed at the deep voice speaking right against his ear. “No, I’m ok. Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, I’m the one who should be apologizing for losing you.”

“Yeah but you came here to have fun and I ruined it,” Lucas could practically hear the pout in Renjun’s voice. 

“Trust me I would rather be here with you than anywhere else,” Lucas murmured in his ear. 

This time he really did fall down the couple of stairs and into the grass below with a quiet squeak. 

“Woah are you ok?” Lucas laughed moving down the stairs so he was sitting next to Renjun’s head as he was laying in the grass. 

“What?”

“I asked if you were ok,” Lucas tilted his head. “Are you? Because if this is serious I should probably go get your brother.”

“No not that before that, what did you say before that?” Renjun blushed. 

“Oh, that I would rather be here with you than anywhere else,” Lucas smirked.

“Yeah that,” Renjun replied before sitting up so he was facing the older boy. “What does that mean?”

“Renjun, that means that I like you.”

“Wait, you like me or you like like me cause those are two very different things.” Renjun stammered playing with the hems of his sleeves. 

Lucas put two fingers under Renjun’s chin pulling up his face so he was eye to eye with the younger boy, “Renjun I like like you.”

“Really, cause I like like you too,” He giggled eyes sparkling as he looked at the older boy. 

“Baby, can I kiss you?”

Renjun’s heart fluttered at the pet name and his eyes fell shut as he nodded. Suddenly Lucas had pulled him into his lap and pressed their lips together. At first, it was just a peck before Lucas had pulled him in deeper, Renjun opening his mouth to the other’s tongue. Renjun had never been kissed like this, never had been kissed until he was out of breath and he saw stars. When Renjun pulled back to breathe Lucas kissed across his cheeks and down his neck. 

“Renjun,” Lucas asked with a final kiss to his collarbone. “Can you do me a favor?”

Renjun just hummed in response pulling Lucas back into a quick kiss. 

“Can you not tell your brother I lost you please?”

**Author's Note:**

> part two?


End file.
